inkdecent Proposals
by the-scary-girl-next-door
Summary: Harry starts to get obessed over his potion master. But Snape doesn't seem interested. So Harry soon devises a master plan to get snape. ss SLASH hp ONE SHOT Edited


**Warnings:** Yes, if you haven't guessed, slash . Slight innuendo. Reference to sex. Do not read if you don't like this sort of fic. No flames.   
**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings depicted in this work are the legal property of J.K.Rowling. sadly

**As I'm British I'm not very good with this American rating system, I have rated this film M but I should be ok.**

**Ink-decent Proposals **

Harry Potter, an ordinary seventeen year old school boy, wizard, protector of the innocent, would-be killer of the Dark Lord was led on the floor.

Led on the floor, in fact, with his eyes closed, panting, and his waist jerking in a rhythmic fashion. Droplets of sweat on his brow. Harry opened his eyes and moaned.

Dark eyes look into his. Harry smiled.

"You're improving." The person noted.

Harry sat up brushing his hair out of his eyes "Is that a compliment?"

"No, you must get better than that. You won't stand a chance otherwise."

"How can I get better?" He asked seductively.

"Practice."

"That's easy for you to say."

"For God's sake Potter, don't always feel sorry for yourself. And get up, will you?." Reluctant as he was, Harry did.

Snape muttered a counter curse and Harry's body stopped moving.

"You used _that _curse?"

"The Dark Lord won't be as nice to you, I promise." Snape turned on his heel and marched to the other side of the classroom. "Lets try again." He faced Harry and stared into his eyes. The man frowned.

"I'd rather not." Harry said, breaking eye contact with the teacher quickly.

"Oh really Potter? You'd rather not be prepared for when to have to duel with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named? Well, by all means, you go. I am not stopping you. I, for one, have more important things to do than teach you." He spat.

But Harry didn't go.

"Severus…" The man flinched at the sound of his own name and walked towards his cupboard and busied himself with looking for something inside it.

Harry walked towards Snape until he was right behind him. "Severus." He said again rolling the "R" ever so slightly. Snape turned around, If he was shocked how close Harry's face was to his, he didn't show it and merely side-stepped around Harry.

Harry had always known Snape wasn't one to "play ball" but this was just ridiculous.

Harry perched himself purposely on Snape's desk, a cocky smile playing on his lips and messed up his hair by running a hand through it.

"Potter, you are sat on my third years moonstone essays. I suggest you remove your buttocks or any other part of your anatomy for that matter from my desk," he said silkily without even looking up at Harry.

----

"Harry, you tried to do what?"

"I just told you." He said, a red rushing to his face.

"Yes, but I thought my ears had deceived me. YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE PROFESSOR SNAPE? What were you thinking?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"I, well…" He shrugged.

"For Merlin's sake. What is the matter with you? I knew you had a bit of a crush on him. But, well, I thought it had all died down."

"That's just it .I'm not sure How I feel. I just think I have to see it through to the end."

"The end?"

"I mean, there's an age gap," continued Harry not even listening to her. "If only I was older…"

"Don't even think of using an aging potion."

"Or Snape was younger."

"That's impossible. You can't control time like that."

"That's it! 'Mione, do you still have your Time-turner?"

She shook her head. "This is getting out of hand. Harry, this is an obsession."

"Well, if you're not going to help me I'll find a way myself."

"You'll end up killing yourself. What if you kill yourself before you fight Vol—well, you know what I mean!"

Once again, he shrugged.

"All right! Fine. There's a potion. It'll take you back in time. But there are so many things that could go wrong. Harry, please say you won't go. Just think what could happen if you change the past! I'll brew you this potion but please see sense and not use it and whatever you do don't tell Ron."

Laughing, he answered, "There's not much chance of that. Ever since I 'came out' he's steered well clear of me. Thanks anyway, Hermione."

But she didn't answer, just clicked her tongue like an angry mother with her child.

----

_THUMP!_

"Ow!" Harry complained, sitting up and rubbing his head.

He had landed on the floor in the middle of the Entrance hall.

But a twenty years younger Entrance hall.

Not that you could tell, that is.

He had debated with himself long and hard over whether or not to drink the potion that Hermione had whipped up in a couple of days. The potion he had placed in the back of his cupboard and doubted he would actually use it .

But then, he weakened .

It was _that _Potions lesson.

Harry couldn't concentrate. It seemed like Snape was purposely torturing him. Leaning over his desk like that, as he criticised Harry's potion.

His lips seemed so inviting.

So temping.

Toying with him.

Teasing him, even.

It had taken all Harry's strength not to pounce on him there and then.

So, as soon as the lesson had ended, he came up to his dormitory (never mind that he was supposed to be in History of Magic) and downed the potion in one.

The affect was instant.

One moment he seemed to be fading, as though the atoms of his very body were being divided, then next…

Well, he was here.

Harry looked around his surroundings. Hogwarts looked exactly the same.

Taking a scrapping piece of parchment out of his pocket he proceeded to the nearest broom closet. Reading the labelled dots scurrying across the map it accrued to him: he needn't find Snape after all.

This was his Parents time.

He could see four dots crossing the map labelled as Moony,Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They were nearing the dot labelling his name.

There was only a door separating Harry with his father.

"Hey, look at this," came a voice from the other side of the door, a voice that eerily reminded Harry of his late Godfather.

"I never knew your name was Harry, James."

"What?"

"Harry James Potter." Sirius read aloud.

"You use your middle name as your first name."

"I do n—"

"Can we get going?" asked an irritable Remus Lupin.

"FINE."

"Sirius, keep the noise down. Remember we're under the cloak….."

Their voices trailed off as they carried on down the hall.

----

"What are you doing here?" spat Severus Snape.

This wasn't the reaction Harry was going for.

It had taken him several hours to sneak down to the dungeons without being seen, and

then he had to wait until Snape was on his own.

Harry stood, dumbfounded. Snape looked different.

Different in a good way, that is. His hair wasn't greasy but had more of a shiny quality to it. His skin was pale but not deathly white. His eyes seemed to have a spark of happiness in them, a spark that later would be extinguished.

"I, um…"

"Shouldn't you be with your friends? All four of you playing together in the _moonlight_?"

Harry cast a look towards the window, Snape was right a full moon was rising in the ever darkening sky .

"I'd rather be here with you."

Snape raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

And without thinking, Harry leapt on Snape like a man dying of thirst on an oasis of cool clear water.

Snape seemed taken aback by this, but didn't try to resist .

Harry moved closer to Snape so his body was pressing against his. He heard Snape let out a moan sounding oddly like "James", but Harry didn't notice anything, his world seemed to dissolve until he was only aware of himself and Severus and a warm numb feeling filling his whole body.

----

Later that night, Harry was looking up at the dark green velvet canopy that adorned Snape's bed. A bubble seemed to fill his insides. He looked over to where the boy next to him lay napping. He looks so prefect, Harry thought.

But then, the familiar sensation took over his body and he knew the potion was reaching an end.

----

THUMP!

Harry groaned as his head hit the floor.

"You're improving." A person noted.

He had the strange feeling that events were repeating themselves.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Harry, come on, get up." Snape held out his hand for him to take.

Since when did Snape call himself Harry?

"Let's try again," he said, walking towards the other side of the room.

"I'd rather not."

"As you wish."

Something odd was happening here.

"I was just trying to help you. The Dark Lord is a terrible person. He will not show mercy…" Snape trailed off, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with tears.

"Severus…" Harry started. This time instead of turning away from him, Snape actually came towards him.

He smiled. "Harry." The name seemed to roll off his lips as though he almost tasted it.

This time it was Snape who made the first move. Clamping his lips onto Harry's he didn't bother with speaking or any kind of foreplay but proceeded in removing Harry's tie and them started with his shirt…

He pushed Harry roughly towards his desk as he started undressing himself.

And they kissed again.

As the two broke apart for air Harry asked. "What about the Moonstone essays?" his sweating palms smearing the ink on the parchment.

"Damn the bloody Moonstone essays."

----

"What are you grinning about?" asked Ron sitting down next to Harry in the Great hall.

"Nothing."

"Listen Harry I was thinking. I'm sorry yeah. Mates?"

He held out his hand and slowly Harry shook it.

"Is that ink? " Ron asked pointing to the blue smears on Harry's hands. "Yeah look, you've got it on your face too! And your neck! Blimey what have you been doing?"

"What? Oh yeah, it was Peeves' ink pellets," Harry explained, and saying this, his eyes indistinctively went up to the staff table where a certain teacher was in vain trying to vanish his blue blemishes.


End file.
